sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
J'ai Obtenu Cette
"J'ai Obtenu Cette" is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' sixty-sixth episode overall. Summary Jax strikes a new deal while ridding himself of old problems. Etymology The episode title, "J'ai Obtenu Cette", when translated from its native French, literally translates to English as "I have obtained this". This is a colloquialism used to represent the phrase "I Got This", which itself translates to the colloquial "Je m'en occupe", meaning "I'm taking care of it", "I'm on it", or "Leave it to me". Plot Tara and Gemma contemplate their lives and the respective men in their beds in the morning. Tara with Jax, Gemma with Nero. Meanwhile, Clay sips coffee with his blacked out SOA tattoos and his handgun. Jax wakes up to a note from Tara, telling him she took the boys to daycare. (The montage is set to "To Sir, With Love," sung by Katey Sagal.) Nero sees a note from Gemma on the bird cage he got for her: "You should name them 'Carl' and 'Carla.'" At the hospital, Tara gets her broken wrist checked out. Jax rides to Pope's construction site, where he questions whether Pope will remain committed to Charming Heights. He wants a letter of intent locking down the maintenance contracts, subsidized housing and SAMCRO's cut of the deal. August says he's meet with the lawyer and can make it happen today. Pope tells Jax where to bring Tig at 2:00 p.m. They shake on it. When Jax leaves, August turns to Pope: "Almost done, my friend." At Teller-Morrow, Juice is eyeing Clay warily as he packs up his stuff. Juice hovers near a bike, putting something in the storage compartment. Chuckie is done with speaking in rhymes and on to French. Gemma sends him on an errand so she and Clay can speak privately. Clay tells Gemma he's leaving with Galen for Ireland at 4:30 p.m. Gemma tells him her suitcase is in the car. He promises her a fresh start in Belfast. She'll meet him at his place at 3:00 p.m. Margaret goes over Tara's test results with her, revealing that she's healed and could be operating in six months. Wendy shows up at Tara's office in a state and looking like hell. When she realizes that Tara doesn't know what Jax did, she tells her about his threats, how he injected her and shows her the ungly injection site. Wendy urges Tara to get out while she can and Tara promises her she is. Chuckie comes back from dropping car mats off at Tara's, bearing a flower arrangement that was left for her. Gemma reads it. It's from Providence Hospital, welcoming her to the practice. A female shopkeeper complains to Nero about the intimidation from his rival Dante. Nero tells Jax and the Sons where to find Dante and his 20-plus person crew. The Sons go to the dog fights looking for Dante. Tig is seriously disturbed by the animal cruelty. Chibs watches as Tig follows the man (Ezra Masters) with the losing dog outside. There are dead dogs in the garbage cans outside. The owner is about to shoot his dog when Tig stops him with a pistol to his head. They ask him where to find Dante and make him leave the dog. They burst into Dante's office where he and his guys are counting their cash. The Sons shoot one of his guys in the leg to make their point as more of Dante's guys show up. The Sons run when they realize they're seriously outnumbered. They lead Dante's guys outside, where Nero and his guys bust through the gate and stop them. Alvarez and the Mayans come down the alley the other direction, blocking Dante's guys. But Dante runs back into the warehouse. The Sons go looking for him. Chibs gets jumped. A giant Mexican is about to crack him with a hammer when Chibs pulls out a knife and stabs him in the side. Jax runs up and jumps Chibs' attacker, pressing his face into a bucket of nails. He comes up looking like Hellraiser and screaming in agony. Nero spies Dante and runs at him, forcing him to jump out a window. He runs to the nearest car to make his escape and throws the female driver on the ground. It's only after Dante gets in her SUV that he sees her passenger: one of the fighting dogs, which immediately starts tearing into him. Nero slams the door shut as Dante tries to get out and the Sons gather to let the dog get a little karmic retribution. The Sons return to Teller-Morrow, where Tara is waiting for Jax. She tells him the great news about her hand. He assures her Lowen will help them deal with Otto. Tara asks about Wendy and he says she'll back off. "How do you know?" Tara asks. Jax says she's a junkie who can't prove anything. Jax goes to Unser to learn about Lee Toric, retired Marshal. He's ex-special forces, lots of commendations and complaints. He was forced into early retirement. Pam, the nurse Otto killed, was his only family. Otto is chained up in interrogation for his interview about Pam's death. Lee watches from behind the one-way glass. When he's asked to state his name for the record, Otto opens his mouth, slams his chin against the table and bites off his own tongue. He throws it at Lee behind the glass. "Way to commit, Otto," Lee says. Gemma visits Tara at her office. She asks about Providence. "You're not taking my family anywhere," Gemma says. Tara thinks Gemma's play with Clay didn't work. "You got no idea," Gemma tells her. "What I've got is my family and I'm pulling them out of this Goddamned cess pool, far away from you, SAMCRO and all the shit that comes with it," Tara says. "You take one step out of Charming and the only place you're going is prison," Gemma says, telling her she'll tell investigators about bringing Tara the cross for Otto. She'd claim Tara set it all up. Tara grabs Gemma around the throat and Gemma punches her in the stomach. "You can't hurt me anymore, Gemma. You do what you have to do, but I'm leaving Charming and my sons are coming with me," Tara says. Jax calls August, to let Pope know he's running a little late. Back at T-M, Chibs stitches up the injured dog Tig rescued. Jax tells Tig and Chibs he has a line on the breeder and Tig immediately volunteers to help take him down. Chibs volunteers as well, but Jax says he and Tig will handle it. Chibs cautions against it, but they go anyway. Gemma drops by Clay's, where he's packing up. She's early. Jax rides with Tig to a warehouse out in the middle of nowhere. Tig notices it's quiet, Jax pulls his gun on him. Tig realizes what's going on when Pope and three of his men pull up. Pope notes Jax made it on time, but asks his men to take Jax's gun also as a precaution. Tig can't believe Jax is betraying him. Pope hands over the letter of intent to Jax. They have also sent one to Hale's lawyer as Jax had requested. Jax suggests Pope take Tig into the garage so no one hears the shots, saying they'd passed some hikers on the way to the meeting. He asks for Tig's cut first and they hand over the jacket. "It all comes around, Tiggy," Jax tells him as he's lead away. As Tig is lead into the garage, Jax quickly opens up his bike's storage container and takes out a pistol with a suppressor on it. He quickly shoots Pope's guy watching him, then he runs into the garage and takes out the two men with Pope. Tig sees what's happening and knocks Pope off his feet so he drops his pistol. Jax makes it to Pope before he can get to the gun. Jax unties Tig and hands him the gun. "You kill the man who burned your kid alive," Jax tells him. "You stupid cracker bitch, you know what happens to whoever kills me?" Pope says. "I'm counting on it," Jax says. Tig shoots Pope dead. After his near death experience, Tig is highly freaked out, and points out Pope could have killed him right away. Jax points out he didn't and says he couldn't tell Tig the plan because Pope might have sensed it. Tig realizes he's holding Clay's gun, but says it won't be a problem. Tig dissolves into a bundle of frayed nerves, hugging Jax. Sheriff Roosevelt gets a tip about a homicide at the warehouse, telling him that he would want to find the body. They find Pope. Jax calls Roosevelt. "How's your day?" he asks. "Did you do this?" Roosevelt replies. "Just working toward that common goal," Jax says, and directs him to a nearby vent overlooking the site and says you're welcome. Roosevelt finds the murder weapon. Lowen tells Tara about Otto's stunt. It's gruesome, but it's good news, Otto was the only way to tie Tara to a felony. Lowen brought Tara forms for life insurance, guardianship for the boys and both Jax's and her dad's house. Lowen points out they mean nothing until Jax signs them. At T-M, Clay tells Juice he knows he's the one who found the legal stuff in the vent. Juice apologizes, but Clay says it didn't end up mattering. "I love you, brother," Clay says, hugging him. Juice's guilt eats at him. He pulls away and tells Clay he should leave now, but there's a knock at the door. It's Roosevelt with Clay's silver .45 ACP pistol in an evidence bag. He tells him it was just used to kill Pope and three of his associates. He asks for Clay's alibi. Clay says Gemma can confirm it. Gemma says nothing for a long time. "He went out for a few hours, took the gun. Said he had to settle up some accounts before he left. I didn't think he'd kill anyone," she says. Clay says nothing as he realizes he's being betrayed. Juice crumples as Clay is arrested. After they leave, Gemma lets out a deep breath. Jax meets with August, who confirms through the police report that Clay's prints were on the weapon. Jax tells him Clay blamed Pope when he got drummed out of the club. He tries to convince August that Clay must have followed him. August notes how everything fits together nicely for Jax. "You think I planned this whole thing? C'mon man, you give me way too much credit. I'm just a mechanic, looking out for my family," Jax says. August says they'll be looking into it. When Jax leaves, August puts a bounty out on Clay. "I want him dead before his hearing," he says. Juice waits for Jax at T-M. Jax tells Juice he's proud of him. Tig makes friends with his pitbull rescue, who is healing well. Bobby finds Jax sitting at the head of the table. "I know what you did with Clay. I just talked to Juice and Tig," Bobby says. They said nothing. Jax points out he didn't lay a hand on Clay, like he promised. "It wasn't about being smart enough to hurt him; it was about being smart enough not to hurt him. You had a chance to be different," Bobby says. "Maybe I'm not so different," Jax says, looking not so different. Gemma lays it all out for Nero. He worries about being able to give her everything she needs. "Only men need to be loved, sweetheart. Women need to be wanted," she says. He warns her his life is about to get very messy. "I know messy, it's what I do best," she says. Lyla interrupts. Jax is there. Nero gives Jax his half of Dante's haul. Jax tries to give it back, but Nero says he's indebted. Gemma eavesdrops as Jax urges Nero to buy the farm for his son, he's so close to getting out. Nero tells Jax he is, too. He offers him another deal: Jax walks away, Nero walks away. Jax leaves. Back home, Tara has left the documents from Lowen out on the counter for Jax. He brings them to her, asking why Wendy is listed as a guardian. "She's the best choice. You shouldn't have attacked her, Jax," Tara says. Jax thinks she's trying to teach him a lesson. She puts Thomas down and tells him she's just being strong where he can't be. "I took that job in Oregon. It starts in two weeks. The boys are coming with me, and if you love them and if you love me, you'll follow us up there," Tara says. "We both know if we stay here, we'll end up like the two people we hate the most and our boys will be destined to relive all of our mistakes." Jax struggles for words but goes to answer a knock at the door. It's Roosevelt. He's good with Jax, he's there for Tara, conspiracy to commit murder for the death of Pamela Toric. She's under arrest. They take her away. (Montage time to Jane's Addiction's cover of "Sympathy For the Devil.") At T-M, Bobby cuts the VP patch off his cut. Tig makes sweet puppy faces at the dog who got a reprieve, just like him. Nero gets ready for bed, a shotgun at his side. Clay is transported to jail, broken and alone, surrounded by threats. Gemma sees Tara in the back of a squad car and goes in the house to Jax who is holding his oldest son and thinking. "I'm here baby," she says, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. It's a similar tableau to last season's final shot of Tara and Jax/young Gemma and young John Teller. Church meetings (not technically a church meeting) (Bobby enters): I know what you did with Clay. You know, I just talked to Juice and Tig. Jax: What did they say? Bobby: Nothing. Jax: I kept my word to you and the club. I didn't lay a hand on Clay. Bobby: It wasn't about being smart enough to hurt him. It's about being smart enough not to hurt him. You had a chance to be different. Jax: (scoffs) Maybe I'm not so different. ---- Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special guest stars *Drea de Matteo as Wendy Case *Rockmond Dunbar as Eli Roosevelt *Harold Perrineau as Damon Pope *Donal Logue as Lee Toric *Jimmy Smits as Neron 'Nero' Padilla Guest stars *Michael Ornstein as Chuck Marstein *David Labrava as Happy *Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla Winston *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez *Robin Weigert as Ally Lowen *Billy Brown as August Marks *Dave Navarro as Arcadio Nerona *McNally Sagal as Margaret Murphy *Christopher Douglas Reed as Philip 'Filthy Phil' Russell *Olivia Burnette as Homeless Woman *Rey Gallegos as Fiasco *Scott Lawrence as FBI Agent Co-stars *LaMonica Garrett as Cane *Ramon Fernandez as Dante *Matt Orduna as Dr. Balian *Beth Payne as Anya *Ezra Masters as Dog Owner *Ramon Camacho as Banger Deaths *Unnamed Triple 2 member - Shot by Happy. *3 unnamed Pope employees - Shot by Jax Teller. *Damon Pope - Shot in the head by Tig Trager. Notes * "J'ai Obtenu Cette" is a colloquialised translation of "I got this" from French, which makes no actual sense in French. A correct translation of "I got this" would rather be "Je m'en occupe". The title may be a reference to Jax's revenge on Damon Pope for the death of Opie. Notable Quotes Damon: '''You stupid cracker bitch. You know what happens to whoever kills me? '''Jax: I'm counting on it. Toric Otto bites off his own tongue and throws it at the two-way window Toric is standing behind: Way to commit, Otto. Jax: Chucky Split! Chucky: "J'accepte que." (Which translates to "I accept that" when translated from its native French. It is, however, sightly mistranslated. Chucky assumes "que" as a pronoun. In the context he uses it, however, it becomes a conjunction, thus creating an incomplete thought.) Featured Music * Katey Sagal - "To Sir With Love" * The Greenhornes - "Too Much Sorrow" (Jax returns to the clubhouse; talks to Juice, Tig, Bobby) * Jane's Addiction - "Sympathy for the Devil" Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season 5